1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to navigation in a three dimensional environment.
2. Background Art
Systems exist for navigating through a three dimensional environment to display three dimensional data. The three dimensional environment includes a virtual camera that defines what three dimensional data to display. The virtual camera has a perspective according to its position and orientation. By changing the perspective of the virtual camera, a user can navigate through the three dimensional environment.
Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable navigation devices (PNDs) and handheld game consoles, are being made with improved computing capabilities. Many mobile devices can access one or more networks, such as the Internet. Also, some mobile devices, such as an IPHONE device available from Apple Inc., accept input from GPS sensors, accelerometers and touch screens. Improved computing capabilities make it possible to run a wide variety of software applications on mobile devices. Despite improved computing capabilities, many handheld mobile devices have a small display—generally less than 4 inches across. The small display may make it difficult for a user to navigate through a three dimensional environment on a mobile device.
Methods and systems are needed that improve navigation in a three dimensional environment on a mobile device.